No Such Thing as Purity in Hell
by Sherlockian-Spy
Summary: Sam and Adam are stuck in the cage with the Archangels, and are forced into a position neither of them want.


No Such Thing as Purity in Hell

~Sherlockian-Spy~

**Rating: M  
TW: non con blowjobs, incest, abuse  
A/N: Hey all! This little gem came to me a ungodly hours so... it's not the best. It's in the Cage which I imagine Lucifer and Michael can use their angel powers to make it look however they want it to.**

For the first five years they'd ignored each other. Adam had been bitter, angry at himself, angry at his brothers, the angels and their father. Sam felt guilty. He blamed himself for the pain he knew Dean was in, Bobby and Cas's deaths, and for his little brother being trapped in the Cage with him and two pissy Archangels. Archangels who got their kicks from torturing them, when they weren't fighting.

Five and a half years into their inprisonment, Adam broke the silence. Michael had been brooding and was leaving him alone. In the cage time lost all meaning, Adam couldn't tell if it was a few minutes, weeks, or years. Lucifer hadn't been so kind to Sam. He didn't know what exactly the fallen angel did to him, but it couldn't be good. Sam just looked so lost and so close to broken that Adam couldn't hold onto his anger at him.

"Sam?"

He stared at Adam for a minute, confused. It took Sam a long minute to fully realize that Adam had even spoken to him. Adam could understand the confusion, being as they hadn't spoken for over five years.

"What is it?"

"I... I was just wondering what he did to you. You look worse than usual."

The look Sam gave him, made Adam's stomach clench painfully.

"Trust me, Adam, you really don't want to know. What about you? What does Michael do to you?"

"He yells a lot. It normally starts out with him ranting. Blaming you, Dean, Lucifer, and anyone else he can think of, for him being stuck here. It doesn't matter if I stay quiet or not, he ends up hitting. That used to be all he'd do, but it escalated the longer we were here. I got my first vivisectamy* the other day. I can't imagine how it can get worse."

Sam just grunted. Whether it was a sound of derision or agreement, Adam couldn't tell. It went on like that for years. Sam would refuse to talk about Lucifer but he would ask about Michael and he always listened. They also learned more about each other, and any hate Adam had left for either or his brothers vanished, and replaced with a mix of pity and admiration.

He felt guilty when Sam asked about John Winchester. True, he'd only seen the man once a year, but he'd had his mom and, when he did see John, the man had seemed like any other. He certainly hadn't seemed like a man who hunted demons for a living. He even once told Sam that he was sorry for the way Dean and him had been raised. His brother had sort of chuckled and said,

"Hey, if we hadn't then Dad wouldn't have met your mom and she wouldn't have had you."

"But you'd still have your mom."

"No, we wouldn't. She still would have died in my nursery. If Dad become a hunter and raised us to be hunters then he would have poisoned himself with alcohol. Then Dean and I wouldn't have been prepared for the Apocalypse."

"Without the two of you to break the seals, there wouldn't be an Apocalypse though."

"If the angels wanted it started, then it would have been started. Only we wouldn't have been ready, we wouldn't have known how to fight it. I just wish you hadn't been dragged into this."

"Well, I have to admit, Heaven was better than this. I didn't care much for being eaten by a ghoul though."

His comment caused Sam to laugh, and it was the first laugh from Sam that Adam had ever heard. It also served to draw the attention of two Archangels. He didn't see Sam for nearly eight months after that. When he did see him again, what he saw horrified him.

Risking the wrath of both angels, he'd ventured out of the area where they were normally kept. Right now, the Cage looked like a long hallway, and it took Adam what felt like hours before he found the room Sam was being held in. He opened the door a crack and found himself staring at Lucifer. Thankfully, it was his back as Lucifer was facing away from the door, with Sam kneeling in front of him. Neither of them noticed him.

Sam was naked, with his arms behind his back. Adam assumed they were bound. In front of him stood an equally naked Lucifer, who still looked like the vessel he'd been using before Sam. He could see bruises, both new and healing, littering his brother's body mixed in with what looked like cuts, and burns. The worst part was that his brother was giving the devil a blow job. A good one by the sounds of it.

For the first time he was thankful that, since entering Hell, his bodily functions had stopped. Otherwise, he would have been violently ill. He knew he should do back. Michael had left him alone so far, but he didn't know when the archangel would start looking for him. He couldn't seem to get his feet to work though. He was rooted to the spot, watching his brother be sexually assaulted by Satan himself. His brother who has an erection. He watched Lucifer's hands pull roughly on Sam's hair, forcing him to swallow him deeper. From the lack of sound Sam was making, Adam could only assume that his voice had been silenced.

"You've got a good mouth Sammy. You should be proud of that. It suits you better than any other talent you posess. Now if you want that," he gestured to Sam's erection, "taken care of, you'll have to ask nicely."

Adam couldn't see his face, but Sam didn't answer.

"Really now Sammy, don't be so stubborn. It's not difficult. All you have to do is say, 'please sir, I need to come.' Really, a very simple sentance."

Still, Sam refused to answer. Lucifer made a gesture with his hand and Adam watched in horror as his brother's genitals began turning an obscene purple. The fallen archangel was slowly cutting off the circulation to Sam's penis and testicals.

"Please."

"Please what, Sammy?"

"Please, stop. It hurts."

Sam's penis kept darkening.

"That's not what I want to hear. You know I won't stop until I hear what I want."

A distressed sound escaped Sam before he spoke again,

"Please... sir, I need to come."

Lucifer just stared at him for a minute,

"I don't think you've been good enough. You knew what I wanted and deliberately didn't do it.. I will, however, give you some relief."

Sam let out a grateful sigh as his penis deflated, coming to rest against his balls, still discoloured slightly from the torture it had received.

"See there Sammy, you were bad but I was still so very kind to you. What do you say?"

"Thank you sir."

"Will you listen to me next time I ask something of you?"

"Yes, sir."

Lucifer moved to the side and Adam got a look at his brother's face. His eyes were both swollen shut, blood trickled down from his scalp mixing with the tears on his cheeks, which were also bruised, his lips were bright red and swollen and he had Lucifer's cum stuck to the corner of his mouth. Then suddenly he was back where he'd started, and he was staring at Michael.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Adam bristled, his anger rising,

"Of course not! I just saw my brother sexually assaulted and humiliated!"

"Well, what did you expect?"

"I don't know. Him being tortured, not raped."

Michael shrugged and picked at his nails. His chosen form didn't look like Adam, he'd chosen to emulate a very young John Winchester. Adam didn't know whether to be grateful for that or not.

"You're not going to..."

"No. Rape isn't my style. I'll leave that to my brother. Before I use someone's body, they have to say yes."

The archangel stood in thought for a moment before he smiled slowly,

"You know, my brother's use of yours may actually benefit me."

Adam stared at him warily,

"How?"

"My brother has never minded an audience."

So Michael began forcing Adam to watch Sam and Lucifer have sex. It was torture to both of the humans. Sam had never wanted Adam to see this, and Adam couldn't stand to watch his brother be tortured. It was worse than when Michael took our his inner organs.

Of course, having their forced "family time", as Lucifer had sarcastically named it, didn't stop the usual tortures Michael bestowed on him. It did make Adam grateful he wasn't under Lucifer's thumb. He felt even worse when he thought about how he'd complained to Sam about Michael. His poor brother had it so much worse.

For fifty years it went on. It became a weekly routine for them. For fifty years Adam had been turning down Michael's for of persuasion. He continually refused. He'd said yes to Michael before, and ended up trapped in the cage. He wasn't going to sink any lower.

On they day marking their sixtieth year in the Cage, Michael approached Adam wearing a feral looking grin,

"My brother and I have agreed on something."

His words made Adam feel like cold water had been dumped on him. Anything the two of them agreed on couldn't be good. For him, or for Sam.

"I think you're being too stubborn. Lucifer has come up with an idea of how to remedy that. Follow me."

Scrambling to his feet, Adam followed the angel along the familiar path to Lucifer's lair. Once inside her turned, out of habit, toward where Micahel normally made him kneel. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Michael shook his head and pushed him towards the bed that was in the center of the room.

Adam followed his instruction, and Micahel took his normal seat. This caused the human to swallow in fear. Fear that was justified when Lucifer walked in, with a naked Sam behind him. The devil shot him a sassy smirk,

"Have you ever had sex with a man?"

"No."

"Tut tut. You were right, brother. He is rude. I'll let it slide for now though," Lucifer turned his attention back to Adam, "Have you ever had sex at all?"

Adam blushed and looked at the ground,

"No."

"Oh. Well don't worry, Adam. I'm not going to touch you," Adam's head immediately snapped up and he fixed an unbelieving stare on Lucifer, "You see, dear Adam, you are going to lose your virginity to your older brother in a few minutes. Isn't that exciting?"

Adam gaped and sputter slightly looking from Lucifer, to Sam, and Michael before finally focusing on Lucifer again.

"He wouldn't."

"He will. Because he knows if he doesn't, then I will, and I won't be kind about it."

He looked at his older brother who had his head turned down, so that his hair covered his face. He thought briefly about running from the room, before dismissing the thought. He couldn't run from two angels who could shape their reality with a thought.

Lucifer snorted at him and turned to look at Sam,

"Now Sammy, we talked about this. You are going to fuck your baby brother. You can be as gentle as you want to be, this time. Being as he's a virgin," Sam flinched, as thought the word was a slap in his face, "I'll even allow you to use lubricant. Isn't that nice of me?"

Sam nodded,

"Yes sir, thank you."

"You're welcome Sammy. Now, give us a good show."

Giving him a push towards Adam, Lucifer sashayed over to where Michael was sitting, and draped himself over his brother. Adam watched the two until Sam was right next to him. He looked up at his older brother fearfully,

"Will it hurt?"

Sam nodded,

"I'll try to make it as painless as possible. Strip and get on the bed."

Adam blushed but listened. Quickly removing his clothes, he felt more than a little self concious and inadequate. Sam was tanned and fit, while he was pale and out of shape. He sat on the bed and watched his brother walk over to the newly appeared nightstand and pick up the bottle of lubricant that was sitting on top of it. His mouth went dry as he watched Sam walk. Before he'd had the dangerous lope of a hunter, now the way he walked was sensuous and seductive. He walked like a whore.

His thoughts were wiped from his mind when Sam kissed him. His lips were dry and cracked but gentle. Adam whimpered as Sam kissed him, and stroked his slowly hardening penis. He slowly kissed his way along Adam's jaw, and neck before pausing at the junction between his throat and shoulder, and giving the area quick, light nip. After ensuring that there would be a mark, however temporarily, Sam continued to lick, nip and suck his way down his little brother's body. He paused again in his descent, just about Adam's manhood, and pressed a light kiss to the skin before taking his brother's erection into his mouth.

The feelin of the warm, wet heat that was Sam's mouth sent shivers down Adam's spine and almost caused him to come right then and there. He clench his fists in the covers, thinking about the fact that Michael and Lucifer were watching as his older brother sucked him off, and trying to resist grabbing a handful of Sam's hair. The thoughts kept him from coming, but they didn't cause his arousal to fade any farther than that. Something he felt should have bothered him, but didn't.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sam taking him even deeper into his mouth, Adam could feel his head touching the back of Sam's throat, and humming. The vibrations caused him to tense up. Sam skillfully edged him to the brink of orgasm twice before backing off and stopping Adam from actually getting there. The sound of the lube's cap popping open broke through the haze of pleasure Sam had him in.

The feeling of Sam's lubricant slicked finger pressing against what had once been an exit only, cause his muscles to clench. A whispered "relax," followed by Sam's mouth returning to his penis helped him to loosen up, and Sam slid one long, broad finger in him. Adam shifted uncomfortably but nodded when Sam asked if he could handle two. The second finger joined the first, and Sam pumped the digits in and out a couple of times before scissoring them. The feeling of being stretched was unpleasant, but not painful. When a third finger was added was when Adam let out a whine of pain. Pain which was reaplced with a jolt of pressure as Sam rubbed his fingers against something inside of him.

As Sam continued to rub against his prostate, Adam's back arched off the bed, and his penis began leaking precum. He let out a whine of disappointment when Sam removed his fingers. He heard the click of the lubricant cap opening again, and Sam looked down to see Sam generously smearing lubricant on his own erection. By this point, Adam had seen it multiple times before and he'd envied Sam's larger size. Now he felt a tremor of terror at the thought of it being inside him.

Sam kissed his lips, and Adam could taste the light tang that still clung to them. Another soft "relax" was whicpered against his ear as Sam used one hand to line himself up with Adam's entrace, and the other to stroke Adam's slightly flagging erection. He used his hand to bring Adam to the point of orgasm again, before Sam pushed into the younger man. The pain barely had time to register in Adam's mind before Sam's warm hand brought him to orgasm and drowned out the pain.

As he rode out his orgasm he was only vaugely aware of Sam slowly moving. As the pleasure dimmed and his brother picked up speed, Adam could feel the pain of his body being forced to stretch around his brother's girth. Pain which lessened surprisingly fast. His penis had already begun to slowly harden when Sam's found the spot that his fingers had teased earlier.

He quickly reached a second orgasm, and could feel Sam rapidly approaching his first. The thrusts, which had been quick by rhythmic, became shallow and jerky. With a final thrust, Sam emptied himself inside Adam, and collapsed on top of him. He pressed a kiss to his brother's head and whispered,

"I'm so sorry. Please don't tell him yes."

"I won't," was the softly whispered reply.

They continued on for over a century. Michael trying to convince Adam to be his pet and Adam refusing. If he said no too many times in a row, Michael forced him to make the choice between being raped by Lucifer, or having sex with his brother. Sometimes they were left alone, but monitored, to have sex however they wanted. Other times either Lucifer or Michael would tell them what they wanted them to do. Michael particularly enjoyed watching Adam give Sam blowjobs. The brothers both figured he was picturing himself in Sam's place.

Lucifer kept his word and didn't touch Adam as long as Sam was willing to have sex with him.** More than once, the boys finished only to see the two angels having their own bonding time.

It was during one of these times that He came in. Death gave the fabricated room a bored look before turning his attention to Sam, who was between Adam's legs.

"Come here Samuel."

Lucifer stood and started to protest when Death shot him a cold glare.

"Do not. Unless you want me to reap you. I am no longer bound by your little spell, child."

His words caused the devil to flush a dark crimson as he sat back down next to Michael. All four pairs of eyes gazed at the Horseman, waiting for him to speak.

"Sam, you're coming with me. Your brother wants you back and I owe him a favour. So, I've come to fetch you."

Sam just continued to stare at Death for a moment,

"What about Adam?"

"What about him?"

"Is he coming?"

Death shook his head,

"I owe your brother one favour, not two. You may as well come willingly, because I'm taking you back whether you struggle or not."

Sam looked down at Adam who pushed him towards the intimidating man,

"Go one. Don't make it difficult for you. You and Dean can work together to figure out a way to spring me later."

"I promise, I'll find a way to get you out," he said, kissing his younger brother on the forehead. He blinked a few times before standing back up and walking towards Death. With a sad smile, Death put his hand on Sam's shoulder and the two of them were gone.

And Adam was left alone with two angry archangels.


End file.
